1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to dispensing systems suitable for use in the fast-food industry for applying to foodstuffs premeasured quantities of condiments, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem is faced in the fast-food industry of uniformly applying condiments such as ketchup, mustard, relish, hot sauce, mayonnaise, and the like, to various dishes such as hamburgers, hotdogs, tacos, and the like. A usual manner is to have these condiments applied to various foodstuffs by an operator using a plastic squeeze bottle, and the like, which can result in a great lack of uniformity in application due to such factors as the amount of condiment in the squeeze container, the hand strength of the operator, and the experience and attentiveness of the operator. Such lack of uniformity is undesirable in the fast-food restaurant industry, inasmuch as individual restaurant chains in this industry seek separate identity by a distinct taste of its foods which is different from similar foods of its competitors. Accordingly, there is a need to dispense premeasured amounts of various condiments on foods in a manner which is independent of the physical and mental state of a particular operator.
Further, there is a problem with keeping condiments sitting about for substantial periods of time without refrigeration.
Devices have been proposed for dispensing condiments, and the like, in a uniform manner as discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,044, issued June 28, 1977, to J. B. Flynn, et al., and 4,124,147, issued Nov. 7, 1978, to W. K. Priece, disclose dispensing systems which permit storage of at least one condiment at a food storing station remotely located from a station where condiment is applied through a dispensing gun. The latter in each instance employs a metering chamber defined partially by flexible diaphragms. The quantity of condiment dispensed is a predetermined amount for each serving.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,595, issued Aug. 31, 1965, to M. J. Berkowitz, discloses a dispensing system for condiments in which pneumatic pressure is employed for carrying out the dispensing function. A controlled quantity of condiment is dispensed per serving, with the metering being performed by a solenoid operated dispensing valve which is opened for a predetermined period of time under the control of a time delay circuit. The valve has connected thereto a food tube and air hose. In a structurally similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,061, issued June 15, 1976, to J. W. Kenney, discloses an apparatus for drawing liquids into and expelling same from a pipette. An air metering groove is employed without the use of a piston, with separate buttons being actuated for the drawing of liquid into the metering groove and for the expelling of liquid from same. The above operations are carried out by use of pneumatic pressure.
Additional examples of air-operated dispensing guns can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos., 1,965,038, issued July 3, 1934, to G. H. Hartman; 2,941,726, issued June 21, 1960, to H. Szczepanski; 3,198,439, issued Aug. 3, 1965, to J. H. McNinch, Jr., et al.; and 3,830,410, issued Aug. 20, 1974, to J. M. Magrath, et al. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,847, issued Feb. 8, 1977, to D. W. Dooley, discloses a dispensing apparatus including a block housing in which is disposed at right angles to one another a dispensing cylinder and a three-way spool valve operable for controlling a dispensing piston located in the aforementioned dispensing cylinder.